


Happy Anniversary

by 78912



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/78912/pseuds/78912
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiku surprises Heracles for their anniversary. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

Heracles gasped as he entered his bedroom, his usually tired eyes suddenly filled with a combination of shock and lust. As those same eyes met Kiku's, a smirk grew onto his face. He approached his lover slowly, first admiring the bright blush on his face before noticing the dildo—already deep inside of Kiku, the black fur of its tail matching those of the cat ears on his head. Kiku simply gazed down at the pillow he was clutching as he resisted the urge to cover his bare skin.

"…This is a nice surprise…" Heracles finally mumbled, breaking the long yet comfortable silence between them. He trailed his hand down Kiku's back, his fingers barely making contact with his skin as he leaned down to brush his lips against his ear. He did not speak another word. Instead, Heracles ran his hands over Kiku's chest, earning a softy, needy moan from him as pinched his nipples lightly.

Kiku shut his eyes and panted, turning over so that he was lying on his back. He moaned softly as the dildo was pushed even deeper inside of him, and he wrapped his arms around Heracles's neck. It was almost as if he had read Kiku's mind—soon enough, Heracles's lips were on Kiku's, kissing him shyly and gently as he began stripping off his own clothes.

Within moments, Heracles's kisses had gone from delicate to fervent, and before he realized it he was attacking Kiku's neck with eager bites and kisses. Kiku tilted his head back slightly, weaving his fingers into Heracles's hair encouragingly. Slowly, he wrapped his fingers around Kiku's hardening cock, giving it a few playful strokes as his other hand reached down to take a hold of the tail.

"O-Oh… please…" Kiku finally moaned, bucking his hips into Heracles's hand. "Please, please… I want… I want you to…" Shyly, he held up a bottle of lubricant. "P-Please, would you…"

Heracles smiled slightly. "I know, Kiku… I can barely resist it…" He whispered as he took the lubricant from his hands, not hesitating to coat his fingers in it generously before beginning to stroke himself. "You look great like that… Oh, I can't wait to be inside of you…" Heracles moaned, his half lidded as he gazed hungrily at Kiku, who was blushing madly and hiding his face behind his hands.

"There's no need to be so shy…"Heracles insisted, separating Kiku's hands and holding then lovingly as he pulled the dildo out of Kiku carefully. "You look beautiful… I love you…" He whispered, kissing his lips gently. "Are you ready?"

Kiku moaned slightly as he willed himself to maintain eye contact with Heracles. "Y-Yes… I want you…" Heracles sighed in response, lining up his cock with Kiku's entrance before sliding inside of him, smoothly and carefully. He panted softly as he gazed down at his lover, his eyes filled with love and lust.

"Yes, yes…" Kiku groaned, and Heracles could have sworn he had seen a shy smile on his face. "Oh, Heracles… you feel… you feel /amazing/…" He gasped, earning himself a gentle kiss from his lover. "Please, please, more…"

Heracles, obliged happily, speeding up the speed of his hips as his hands trailed over Kiku's chest, clumsily teasing his nipples. Kiku blushed even harder and began stroking himself, immaculately in time with Heracles's thrusts.

"How's that?" Heracles asked quietly, his voice nearly cracking as he rolled his hips.

"Good… oh, it's so good…"

"So it's not too much?"

"N-No, not at all…"

"Good." And with that, Heracles grabbed Kiku's legs and hooked them over his shoulders, repositioning himself before beginning to slam into him relentlessly, his face a deep shade of red and his eyes shut. He tilted his head back, moaning with pleasure before he felt his stomach tighten.

Kiku could already feel his lover's movements becoming more eager, and he looked up at him from under half-lidded eyes with a coy smile. "Come inside of me, Heracles…" He instructed shutting his eyes and arching his back.

Heracles let out a low moan as he came, his thrusts gradually becoming less fervent as he rode out his orgasm. Finally, he pulled out of Kiku, still panting as he kissed him gently. "That… was wonderful." He breathed, smiling at him before reaching down and stroking Kiku's erection gently.

"H-Heracles!" He cried in response, thrusting his hips into the other man's hand eagerly. "I-I… Oh, it is… it feels good…" Kiku whimpered. He moaned even louder when Heracles began sucking on the tip of his cock eagerly, stroking the shaft with a free hand. "I'm close…" Kiku whispered hoarsely, grabbing a pillow and clutching it as he resisted thrusting his hips into Hercales's mouth.

Heracles began bobbing his head, hollowing out his cheek as he worked Kiku's cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip, then ran it down the shaft slowly, gently teasing him. He could feel Kiku shaking beneath him, and he smirked happily as he pulled away from his cock.

"N-No, please… I want more…"

"Relax, now…" Heracles whispered into his ear, making him shiver. He reached down to pump his cock again, languidly and lovingly. "Come for me, Kiku… Come for me…"

Kiku arched his back and whimpered softly, biting his lip as he came into Heracles's hand. When he finally relaxed, he fell back on the bed, pulling his lover down with him.

"Happy anniversary." Kiku whispered softly, curling up into his arms. Heracles chuckled softly and kissed his cheek, smoothing the hair out of Kiku's face.

"Happy anniversary, Kiku. I love you."

"I love you too, Heracles."


End file.
